Underground Freedom
by shiningfire
Summary: 1: Masturbation 2: Threesome 3: Romantic 4: Bondage Sasuke must pass these levels of sex to get to the top and run this underground business with Itachi. Giving his body and innocence is hard but giving up his heart was unexpected. ItaSasu Uchihacest Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Heyz! This is a story about ItaSasu. I've wanted to put this up for a while and now I have! I hope I can update regularly though with my other stories still on board:)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

WARNING: This chapter, and this story, contains a lot of BONDAGE, seemingly RAPE-LIKE SCENES, INCEST, YAOI SEX, AND MORE YAOI SEX! So don't read if you ain't into that stuff! :)

Enjoy:)

* * *

17 year old Uchiha Sasuke quickly started running home from Naruto's house. He knew that his brother, Itachi, came back today from a business trip and he wanted to see his beloved nii-san. Of course he would have gone right after school but Naruto just kept on bugging him about the project they had to finish today.

Now, free and excited, he was anticipating to see his 21 year old brother. The two of them, along with their caring father, Uchiha Fugaku lived together alone since he was 8 which was the age his mother died from...well suicide. He never found out what the cause was but she was gone forever.

But he tried to look on the bright side. He loved living with his brother and his dad who loved him very much, sometimes too much. He did everything with them- eat with them, bathe with them, and sometimes sleep with them, but only on the nights he has those horrible nightmares.

"I'm home!" Sasuke called, stepping inside the house. He checked the clock and saw it was 6:00 P.M. He was an hour earlier than expected. He told his father that he would arrive at 7 P.M. but being early wasn't bad!

The happy young male looked around the living room, the kitchen, and the backyard but did not find his father nor brother. "Hm... maybe they're upstairs." He thought.

He ran upstairs and saw that the bathroom door was slightly open with light pouring out. He heard the shower on.

"Ah- Nii-san must be showering. Or otou-san." He decided to look in his father's room but stopped when he heard something strange.

"Ah...Ah...Fuck..." He lifted a brow and frowned, walking towards the bathroom. "That sounds like nii-san." He thought. "Is he... moaning?"

"Ah...hah...more..."

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke opened the slightly cracked door and wished he hadn't, for the sight in front of him was one that could probably make a thousand girls faint, but was enough to stop only his heart stop beating.

"O-Otou-san...more..." Itachi, his older brother, moaned as he a huge dick, belonging to his father, was thrusting inside him hard and fast. Itachi was sitting on his father's hips, riding him in the water.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt like his heart stopped beating as he watched the scene before him. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it... his brother and father...having sex?

Sasuke quickly turned around and ran out, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

Itachi and Fugaku heard, jerking their heads toward the door.

"Damn it- that was probably Sasuke." Fugaku said.

"Fuck!" Itachi got up and off his father. He stepped out the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. "Sasuke!" He opened the door angrily thinking, "He's fucking early!"

Sasuke was at the door when Itachi arrived at the top of the stairs. "Sasuke!! Wait!"

The said name's hand froze at the door knob. He looked up the stairs to see his dripping wet brother... his brother that had sex with their father...

He felt tears come out his eyes as he stared at a person he trusted with his whole heart. That trust might have been weakened by now.

"Wait!" Itachi repeated. He started down the stairs but Sasuke stopped him.

"Stay there! Don't you fucking go near me you freak! I can't believe you nii-san! I just...I can't..." Sasuke knew he was about to break down so he opened the door and slammed it shut, running out into the dark, cold night.

He kept on running and running, not stopping once.

"Otou-san and Nii-san...I wonder how long they've been doing this... behind my back. How long have they been keeping this a secret from me? I feel so..betrayed... like I lost my whole family..." He cried and wiped his tears. He didn't even know where he was going but just went where his legs could take him.

He found himself in front of Naruto's house. He wasn't surprised knowing that Naruto was his best friend.

Sasuke went over the backyard gate and climbed a tree to get to Naruto's window. He knocked on it and eventually, Naruto opened it.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, surprised. He saw the tears in his eyes and frowned. "Come on. Get in- my parents aren't home right now anyways." He helped Sasuke in and Sasuke just sat on his bed with his head in his hands.

Naruto got a beer out of his mini fridge and gave it to Sasuke who took it.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his hand. "I can't believe it...How could they?" Sasuke trembled in sadness.

Naruto coughed uncomfortably. "Well uh... I see you found out..."

"What?" Sasuke said in an angry low voice as he glared at his best friend. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean... your brother...and your father right?" Naruto stuttered, feeling uncomfortable.

Sasuke immediately stood up and grabbed Naruto's shirt. "You knew?"

Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I found out when...well...when one thing led to another." He didn't know how to explain. "I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. They wanted to wait until it was the right time."

"Oh fuck you! Fuck everyone!" Sasuke threw the beer on the floor and cursed continously. "I can't believe it! Everyone was fucking lying to me! About everything! My dad and brother and incestual fucks and you, who was supposed to be my best friend is a betraying bastard!" Sasuke shouted, letting his anger, frustration, and sadness out.

Naruto just watched him, knowing Sasuke would eventually calm down. When Sasuke was about to leave the room, Naruto grabbed him and pushed him onto the bed.

"Sasuke! Stop! Where are you going to go?"

"None of your damn business! Now get the fuck off me!" Sasuke shouted.

"Please- just calm down." Naruto said.

"Get the fuck-" Sasuke was cut off when Naruto suddenly pushed his lips onto his own. Sasuke's eyes widened and he was about to push the blonde off him until Naruto was pulled off by strong hands.

"Alright number 3. Enough playing with my baby brother." Itachi's voice was heard to Sasuke as he wiped his lips.

Naruto sighed. "Aw damn it! I thought I would be able to do him this time for sure! Or let him do me." He murmured so bluntly. Sasuke's eyes widened at what he was hearing.

"Number 3? What does that mean?" He thought.

"And by the way- I'm not number 3! I should be number 1!" Naruto exclaimed.

Itachi rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto to Fugaku, who was standing by the door.

"Well I'll thank you for keeping my brother here but I'll take him for now. Don't forget about your show this Friday night." Itachi said.

"I won't. I'm excited and confident I'll do well!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Great. Now bye." Itachi was about to grab Sasuke but Sasuke backed off.

"You guys are all fucking freaks! Don't touch me!" He yelled. Itachi sighed and carried Sasuke on his shoulder.

"Nii-san! Put me down asshole!" Sasuke cursed at his brother all the way down the stairs, out the door, and in the car. When they arrived home, which was very shortly later, Sasuke was forced to come into the house.

"Son- please. Calm down." Fugaku said, trying to calm him down.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down when I just saw you two having sex and my best friend tried to fuck me?!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi sat down next to his brother. "Will you please listen to us calmly?"

Sasuke felt tears about to come again. "Nii-san...how could you? You... and otou-san betrayed me... you guys kept such a huge secret from me. And now... the bond between us is...is broken. We're not family any more." Sasuke let his tears fall down from his face. He let his head go in his hands as he was shaking and crying. "You two probably love each other more than me... I thought us three would be family forever... but now it's ruined... we're not family anymore..."

Itachi was surprised by his comments. He didn't think Sasuke would be sad because of their family not being family but he thought he would be mad because he would be disgusted at him and his father for having sex and for being gay. He couldn't help but feel his heart lighten at his brother's words.

"Sasuke- son, don't worry." Fugaku sat beside Sasuke and hugged him. Sasuke tried to resist but couldn't, knowing he needed the warmth. "We will always be family."

"Yeah. Foolish otouto- worrying about such irrelevant matters." Itachi said, stroking his otouto's hair gently. "The bond between us will not break. Never." He emphasized, using that serious and overpowering tone of his.

Sasuke was more reassured by that and felt a lot calmer, yet he was still feeling frustrated because he was so confused.

"Thanks otou-san. Thanks nii-san." He murmured in his father's warm chest.

They smiled. "But I'm still confused." Sasuke sat up straighter. "What did you guys mean by calling Naruto number 3? And what show are you talking about? And how did Naruto find out before me?"

Fugaku sighed. "Itachi- would you like to take care of this for me? I have to make preparations for this week's show."

Itachi nodded. "Sure."

"What show?" Sasuke repeated, feeling frustrated. He hated not knowing something that everyone else knew.

When Fugaku left, Itachi was silent for a few seconds before getting up. "I think it'd be easier to show you than to tell you."

"Huh?" Sasuke was confused. Itachi walked towards the door and turned to look at him.

"Coming otouto?" He said with such a smooth smile that almost looked like a smirk. Sasuke couldn't help but blush and feel his heart thump at that charismatic smile.

"I guess." Sasuke got up and along with his aniki, stepped out the house and into his older brother's car. Sasuke had his license but not a car. It wasn't that they couldn't afford it but it's just that Itachi and Fugaku did not want to get Sasuke a car yet. They were, actually, more than an average family. The Uchiha family was actually pretty rich.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked as Itachi was driving out of the suburban area where they lived in and into the city. "Nii-san- where are we going?"

"Otouto." Itachi said in a low voice that may have sounded dangerous to others but sounded calm and composed to Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke replied.

"Do you think it's disgusting for someone to be gay?" Itachi asked, his tone so serious that it made Sasuke's skin crawl.

Sasuke thought about it and answered, "No. I think it's normal as long as you're with the one you love. Gender doesn't matter."

Itachi liked that answer. "Well then would you have sex with another man?"

That, Sasuke was hesitant with.

"Um...If I loved him I guess...Why are you asking aniki?"

"You'll see." Itachi's face was expressionless as he drove on and on, going deeper inside the city. Sasuke knew his brother and father worked in the city. His father was a business man and owned a company called 'Uchiha Corps.' It wasn't the biggest company in the world but it was pretty big. Itachi worked for him being a manager of the economics level. At least that's what he thought they did...

Soon, they arrived to the center of the city. This street's name was, "Star" street but everyone called it the "Freedom" street. Sasuke didn't know why but he did here that it was the place of just fun and happiness. He didn't know why it was so special since all he saw was his family's mall. Well technically, it was a mall but a bit smaller than one. It had many stores, a food court, and was named, "Uchiha Mall." Since his family was rich, they bought this mall off when Sasuke was like 1 year old.

"What are we doing here?" Sasuke muttered. He didn't like coming to this mall because whenever he did come, people would always give him such unwanted attention, treating him like some sort of King.

The workers there were also people that he knew. They would always either hit on him or something, and the fact that they were all guy workers just made it worst. Naruto worked there part time in the ramen stand of the food court. That dobe loved ramen.

"Well, this is our mall." Itachi said, parking in his reserved spot and getting out the car. Sasuke followed. This mall has been in the family forever, but the one who ran it was Sasuke's uncle, Uncle Madra Tobi Uchiha. He just called him Uncle Tobi though. His son, who was 19, also helped out. His name was Obito Uchiha.

"I can see that nii-san. What the hell are we doing here?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

Itachi guided Sasuke through the mall which was closed right now. Today was a Friday and for some reason, it closed early on this day. They were walking towards the way back. They passed by many empty stores. A lot of the store owners were guys that went to Sasuke's school. He knew that Neji working in a store that sold jewelry, Lee worked in a store that sold exercise equipment, Kiba and Shino worked together in a store that sold pets, Shikamaru worked in a bookstore, and Gaara worked in a store that sold CDs and other musical things.

Anyways, for some reason, all of them were guys. Sasuke found that strange but whenever he asked Itachi why it was like that, all he'd say is, "No girls can handle these jobs."

Sasuke followed Itachi through the store and when they got to the way back, Sasuke saw that the worker's lockers were back there. "Why are we here?" Sasuke asked. He was very confused.

Itachi opened the door with a key and once they got in, Sasuke looked around and saw lockers where the workers put their stuff in. It looked normal to him. Itachi then went through another door and that led to a small storage space.

It was filled with a bunch of junk like boxes of dirty or damaged clothes, broken toys, and used shoes. There was also a line of clothes hanging on a pole. Itachi pushed those clothes away and once he did, nothing but a mirror was revealed. The mirror was a strange mirror. It was actually 9 very small mirrors and was lined up 3 by 3. Sasuke lifted a brow at this mirror.

Itachi closed the door and lifted his hand towards the mirrors. Then, he knocked on the one on the very bottom right corner, the top left corner, the right center one, the center one, and then the top right corner. He did in such quick way that he seemed very accustomed to it.

Once he did that, a whole large piece of the wall suddenly backed up and slid towards the left. Sasuke's eyes widened in absolute shocked.

"What the..." Sasuke muttered, too shocked the finish. When it was opened all the way, he saw a metal room that looked like an elevator!

"Let's go." Itachi stepped in and Sasuke hestitantly stepped in as well. He was so surprised and a bit freaked out.

The elevator 'door' closed and there were three buttons to press on a box looking thing. They were just the numbers 1-3. But Itachi lifted the box and below it was one huge button that had just two simple words. Those words were, "DEEP DOWN." For some reason, those words looked dangerous to Sasuke. Itachi pressed it and it turned red. He closed the box and they started moving down.

Sasuke gulped, wondering how they're moving down if they were on the first floor. He didn't bother asking questions though knowing he would only get vague ones in return.

They moved down, and down, and down. Where ever they were going was a place that was really deep down. Sasuke looked up at his older brother. Itachi was just standing tall and firm, not thinking this was strange at all. Sasuke was always jealous of that calm exterior look of his aniki's, but he did think it was very attractive of him.

Soon, the elevator came to an abrupt stop. Sasuke was now not really scared but he was anticipating. What is the secret he was about to see?

The doors opened and Sasuke saw nothing but a small hallway. There were no doors except the one right in front of of them. There were metal walls, a metal floor, and a metal ceiling. The doors were also metal.

"Ok... this is it." Sasuke thought.

Itachi looked at him. "Are you ready to face the truth otouto?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke looked back at him and said nothing but nodded firmly.

Itachi knew he was sure, so he opened the door and what Sasuke saw was something he knew he'd never forget for his entire life. What he saw would also change the supposed destiny he thought he set up for himself along time ago. It would change it greatly, for better or for worst.

There was, to his shock, men walking around and looking through these windows. He realized those people were some of the workers there, but that wasn't what shocked him the most.

Behind those windows were other males... having sex. In fact, a lot of people were having sex, and all of them, Sasuke noticed, were gay couples.

He could have turned and ran away, but Sasuke chose not to. If he wanted to know the secret then he need to be willing to learn it.

"Itachi!" Both their heads turned and saw Uncle Tobi walking towards them. "Hey! You're here early! And I see you finally brought my other sexy nephew too." Tobi smirked over at Sasuke.

"Hello Uncle Tobi. What's happening right now?" Itachi asked.

"Well number 1 and number 2 are doing a big show right now with each other." Tobi asnwered. "They're getting a lot of attention."

"Ah- Neji and Gaara are good at getting attention." Itachi said. "Well I trust that you'll make sure that goes well right Uncle?"

"Of course Itachi. Well then I'll see you later. You too Sasu-chan." Tobi ruffled Sasuke's hair and walked away. Sasuke was even more confused.

"Neji and Gaara? You mean... they're having sex with each other?" Sasuke exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes. They're our top two best entertainers. Naruto's number 3." Itachi explained. "I'll show you around." The windows were actually not in a straight row. There were huge rectangular clear glass boxers that were placed around everywhere. The whole place was huge.

"This area is the masturbating section." Itachi explained as he guided Sasuke through. Sasuke saw some window cases with guys that were masturbating in different ways each.

He saw Lee in a set that looked like a bedroom, laying on his bed with only his boxers on, masturbating. He was blushing and stroking his dick. In another case was some dude that Sasuke has seen but didn't know. He was on all fours and was thrusting some sort of vibrating dildo inside his asshole, while at the same time sthroking his dick. He was panting hard and you could hear the noises. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the male cumming. He let out a cry of ecstasy and the guys watching him smirked and was enjoying the show.

There were other large glass cases like that as well. Sasuke tried not to look but couldn't help it. He was sort of getting turned on but he just couldn't turn his eyes away from them because he was surprised that they were doing that in front of so many people and they were acting really well.

"This section is the threesome area." Itachi said as they went into another large room that had the same glass boxes except even bigger. There were only a few around, less than the previous room. The masturbating area had about 10 around. This place had about 6.

Sasuke saw many males, all having threesomes. He saw all kinds of sex going on. Two men were both fucking one man, others were in a line, and a lot of other things that made Sasuke blush, but kind of... amazed. "Do they even know they're being watched? They're totally ignoring the watchers..."

They went through another door that led to a larger room that had less glass cases. This time, there were only 4.

"Here's the more normal kind of sex. It's the 'romantic' sex." Itachi said. There was sex between two people in all of the cases. Sasuke even saw Shino and Kiba having sex. This was very, very overwhelming but he was able to handle it so far.

They went through that room and the next room was... different.

"Here is the bondage area. This is the most hardcore one with a lot of bondage, rape, and abuse." Itachi explained. There were 3 cases this time, all very huge.

In the first case were 2 men brutally raping one small boy that looked about 15. They had him blindfolded. He was obviously crying for help but they also had him handcuffed so he couldn't run away. One of the men was thrusting hard and fast into him and the other was thrusting his cock inside the boy's mouth.

"AH! Help!!" He cried out.

Sasuke pulled on his brother's arm. "Nii-san- that boy-"

"Otouto- leave it. He's just acting." Itachi said, not even paying attention to the show.

Sasuke was again amazed at that, yet he couldn't help but wonder why someone would do that? Better yet, why would someone even want to do that?

The second case had a young male that looked Sasuke's age. His hands were tied up to the ceiling and his feet were handcuffed together. He had on a cock ring and a huge, vibrating dildo in his ass.

"Ah...ah...help..." He tried to say through the tape covering his mouth. A man who was the 'antagonist' was smirking and jerking off while looking at him. He had a remote control that made the vibrator go harder or slower.

The last one had a man hitting a boy with a paddle on his ass, making it red and in pain. The boy cried out with tears in his eyes. The man then thrust into him, proceeding to rape him even more. Sasuke hated this yet he liked it. It was wrong yet it was so sexy and it turned him on. He thought it was brutal yet amazing and impressive at the way they acted so greatly. The other men watching this was turned on as well.

Soon, they arrived to the last door. Itachi opened it and in it was a large room that had a stage. There were lights above the stage. The lights were blue and shining onto two young boys, currently having sex on stage.

Sasuke immediately knew one of them was Neji from the long, brown hair. He recognized Gaara as well.

The two sexy males were in a large, metal cage. "The next scene is starting." Itachi explained. "This stage is used on Friday and Saturday nights. On holidays, it's used more. Tonight, Neji and Gaara are performing. They have to do a total of three scenes of having sex with only a 5 minute pause between each scene. This one is their last one."

Sasuke was amazed at how much stamina they had. He looked around more and saw that this place had no chairs for people to sit and watch the scene.

"Why aren't there any chairs? Wouldn't it be better for the people watching?" Sasuke asked.

"If there were chairs, people would only stain them." Itachi answered simply.

"How would..." Sasuke paused and suddenly blushed, knowing what Itachi meant by that. "Well that makes sense..." He murmured.

Sasuke looked around more. He looked on the high walls and saw that there were balconies around. About 20 to be exact. Those areas had chairs.

"The balconies are for the high ranked people." Itachi said, reading Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke nodded, understanding. He looked towards the back and saw that a man was working on the sound and lights technology for the show. Many people were crowding around the stage but not enough to fill the whole place up.

"We don't let all the members come. There has to be a limit of 200 people, otherwise there will be too much to handle. However, once every month, we allow an unlimited amount to come." Itachi again explained. He didn't seem bothered though from talking so much. Sasuke knew he was serious about this job. Probably more serious about it that the other job back at their company.

They watched as the last scene was coming on. Neji and Gaara were both in the cage and neither of them were tied up but they were wearing black leather straps around their bodies, but just on their stomachs and chests. They also had spiked collars around their necks, making them have to be very cautious. There were also many sex toys around them in the cage.

"Hey Itachi." The said name's head turned and both the brothers saw, for the second time, Tobi there.

"Yes?"

"Neji and Gaara asked me to ask you, would you like to do the honors?" Tobi smirked as he gave him two needles that was filled with something that Sasuke had no clue was.

Itachi nodded with a solemn face. He looked at Sasuke and said, "Watch and learn otouto."

"Why do I need to learn?" Sasuke thought, but didn't ask as Itachi walked up on stage with the two needles.

"Whooo!! Go Itachi!!" Many screams and calls came from the crowd all of a sudden as the well known Uchiha went up on stage.

"Your brother will always be the best around here." Tobi said as Itachi walked up there. "Everyone knows he's a genius and that this place is his kingdom. He never brags though, although he never gets rid of that powerful aura either."

Sasuke knew that was true. Itachi was always one to walk around with such an overwhelming atmosphere that would make even a world leader feel inferior.

The younger Uchiha watched as his admired older brother went towards the center of the stage where the cage was. He walked with such grace and poise.

He then arrived to the cage. An instrumental song that was mixed with fear, excitement, and darkness was playing. It matched the whole scene.

Itachi grabbed the roots of Gaara's hair and lifted his head. Gaara looked at him with a look of lust and fear as he grabbed the cage's poles. Itachi jerked him towards the cage brutally but not too much that he would hurt him badly. Gaara didn't seem like in pain but was squirming around. You could see him slowly get hard. Gaara then held out his arm for Itachi to take and inject the needle in.

The experienced Uchiha took the given hand and licked the arm from the wrist to the elbow area. He was making all this up on the way but didn't falter even once. Even the gaze in his eye was as serious as the mood.

Then, he injected the needle in Gaara's wrist carefully, giving him that drug that he wanted.

Gaara went to the center of the cage and started blushing. Neji then gave an arm to Itachi. Itachi bit his fingers gently and injected the second needle to his skin, also giving him the drug. The crowd was silent, watching this intense moment.

Itachi then threw the needles towards to the side of the stage where someone would take them and burn them, as always.

Gaara and Neji were both becoming very lustful and hot as they felt their blood swirling fast. Their dicks became almost immediately hard and you could practically see the lust in the air around them.

Both of them looked at each other and slowly grabbed a cock ring each. They put it on each others hard and wet dick, making each other gasp and moan in pleasure and pain.

"Ah...ah..." You could hear their moans and cries.

Neji then laid on the floor of the cage and spread his legs. He put two fingers at his hole, opening it up for Gaara.

Gaara went on his knees and got something from the floor. You could hear the vibration of a dildo throughout the silent room. Even if there were people in there moaning and licking their lips at the site in front of them, no one could even pay attention to that since the show in front of them was sucking them in.

Gaara then put the dildo inside Neji's hole, pushing it in further and further. Neji moaned and cried out in satisfying pain and he jerked up and felt his dick get harder at the intruding dildo.

The red head let it go all the way in and then moved it in and out, in and out. It hit Neji's prostate and you could tell by the way he jerked up and cried out in pleasure.

"Ah...ah..." Neji was panting hard as he moaned.

Gaara then took the dildo out and licked it once before spreading his own legs and pushing it inside of him. Sasuke's eyes widened at this show.

Gaara threw his head back in pleasure and moaned. Neji helped, pushing the dildo all the way in. He moved it around a little and stopped when he found Gaara's sweet prostate gland.

Then, the red head got on his knees once again and in between Neji's legs. He got his dick ready and took off his cock ring. He pushed into Neji in one swift motion.

"Ah! Ah!" Neji cried out and his body jerked upwards. He wanted to cum but couldn't because of the cock ring.

Gaara thrusted into the long haired beauty faster and faster, their breathing pace increased greatly. Their motions became faster. Sweat dripped from their bodies and their eyes closed in absolute pleasure.

"Ah! Ah!" Gaara moaned out as the dildo in him was vibrating against his prostate. He had double the pleasure having it from the front and back. He moved faster in Neji, knowing he was going to cum soon.

The two managed to let it last a while before Gaara reached climax. He came inside Neji, letting out a moan of ecstasy.

Neji cried out as well, feeling the hot cum squirt against his prosate.

Finally, Gaara got out and took the dildo out his ass with a moan. He turned it off and threw it aside.

Then, he looked towards Neji who didn't get to cum yet. He began sucking on Neji's dick, and slowly took the cock ring off as he did.

"Ah..ah..AH!!" Neji jerked up and came inside Gaara's warm mouth.

Gaara swallowed a little but not all. He kept some in his mouth and crawled up to kiss Neji. Neji opened his mouth and Gaara let some of the semen go into it. They then made out with passion and intensity, tasting the cum and becoming one with each other.

As they made out, the lights dimmed and soon, the stage was black.

The place was filled with cheers and claps.

"Nii-san...I get it..." Sasuke was slightly trembling. This was a bit too much for him. Seeing all this... but he couldn't help and look away from the show just now. It was... amazing. The intensity, the seriousness, the way the two can act with no shame. They seemed like they didn't even know they were on stage in front of a place filled with men watching their every sexual move. Each thing they did made him hold his breath.

And he was a bit hard, admittedly.

Itachi looked at him and felt a bit bad knowing Sasuke had to absorb all this in quickly, but he wasn't going to rush him too fast. He knew this was a lot to handle but Sasuke was doing pretty well in handling it to his surprise.

"Alright. Let's go to my office." Itachi led Sasuke to an area behind all those rooms. His office was there, along with other offices that people had. "I'm not the only one in charge of this place. Tobi is and so is father. He's actually the top owner but he's planning to give it to me soom. Uncle Tobi is the vice owner but he also takes care of the mall."

Itachi sat behind his desk and Sasuke sat on the couch in front of the desk.

"So what do you think so far otouto?" Itachi looked him straight in the eye with that challening and overpowering stare of his.

Sasuke sighed, regaining realization of the real world he was in. The world that he was in just now seemed totally unreal, yet it was.

"Well... so far I'm still conscious." He murmured. "But I'm just wondering, just what in the hell is this place and what the hell are you? Like... is this your job or something? I thought you and otou-san worked in the company so what is this?"

"Ok. Sasuke- It's a long story. Are you sure you're confident enough to hear it responsibly? Because what I'm about to tell you is something you can never tell anyone unless we let you." Itachi warned.

Sasuke nodded immediately. He was probably ready as soon as he saw Lee masturbating on that bed.

"I'm ready nii-san. I just want to know the truth."

"Alright then. Otouto- this is actually my main job. I work here during the night but during the day I work at the company but just for a few hours. Father works there the most but he works here the night as well. We, along with Uncle Tobi, run this place. This area is an underground... performance area. It's 200 feet underground and is very hidden. Father is the one that made this place when your were just 1. It was originally planned to be small but it grew bigger over time."

Sasuke was listening well and stayed quiet.

"He told me about this place when I was 13 so I started working at the mall but I eventually became an entertainer and worked my way up to running this place with him. The people that work here are all entertainers that perform in those glass cases you saw. They are hired very carefully and are all recommended by the current entertainers. This is, obviously, a place with only gay sex. We don't hire any women because we don't want hetero sex. The people that watch them perform are ones that we give permission if the entertainers requested them. We are very thorough- we give them interviews and make sure they keep this a secret. They of course have to pay a membership fee or a 300 dollars each month."

Sasuke already had questions piling in his head but didn't ask them yet.

"Now every night as soon as the mall closes, this underground place is opened. We called this place, 'Underground Freedom.' It's a place where people can just relax, jack off, feel pleasure, and enjoy shows. The entertainers here love to put on the show like Naruto does. This place gets a lot of money and some important people come here. We have connections with the CIA, the government, the police, and some other high ranked men that love to drop by and see these shows. That's why we never get caught or found out."

Sasuke thought, "Dang... they do have great connections."

"Anyways, father wants to retire from this place. He's run it for over 20 years and now wants to hand it over officially to me. Uncle Tobi will still stay the vice owner but I want you to also help run this place. We didn't plan to let you know yet but I guess it's for the better." Itachi leaned forward on his desk. "Sasuke- you think you can reach the top by the time you graduate high school?" Itachi asked in that challenging, low voice of his.

Sasuke could not answer that. He didn't even know if he wanted to do this. He was just thinking his life would be to go into business like his father and brother and be single forever since he wasn't attracted to girls. Being gay did cross his mind a few times but he wasn't planning to have sex with men for a living!

But what made Sasuke really... interested was that this place wasn't a whore house or some prostitution area. It was an actual entertainment and talent business. It was a place where people are taught and learn to gain skills in different forms of gay sex. It was a place where people give others entertainment, pleasure, and a feeling of freedom.

He knew Itachi and father took this seriously. He could tell.

"Nii-san...I can't tell you right now. I mean- I always thought I'd live a normal life and just run a business or something- I didn't think I'd own an underground gay sex entertainment center." Sasuke sighed. "This is too much for me right now... I can't let you know now."

Itachi nodded. "I understand otouto."

"But I have a question- how exactly do I get to the 'top'?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Well I had to start off from the way bottom which was the masturbating area. My mentor was Uncle Tobi. He taught me how to masturbate in different ways using toys. It was very hard for me but I got the hang of it. After about 3 months there, I went to the threesome level. That was really hard especially at my young age of 14. I had to be a seme and uke, but I moved up very quickly after 7 months. "

Itachi explained this all with details, not ashamed at all of his past. Sasuke listened intently.

"The 'romantic sex' level was okay since I was used to this by now. The only hard part about that was to be able to seem like you really loved the person you are having sex with. That's what makes it so hard. But... the last level was probably the hardest but the most interesting experience. I was at first the uke so I was bondaged a lot, but about 4 months later when I was 16, they let me be seme which was what I preferred. It's the hardest part but you do become a lot stronger."

Itachi let Sasuke take this all in slowly. "After 8 months in the bondage area, and a lot of practice, I reached the top 5 and was able to do shows like Neji and Gaara just did. Oto-san finally let me help Uncle Tobi run this place but I still participate once in a while. I do business at the company during the afternoon and this at the night."

"How come you guys didn't tell me about it when I was 13?" Sasuke asked.

"Things changed Sasuke. We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want you to have to go through all that at such a young age. We were going to wait til' 6 months before you graduation but that just means you have more time to learn." Itachi looked at Sasuke with a serious look.

"Otouto- I'm not joking with this. I take this job very seriously and I don't need people that aren't going to do their job right. I've hired very few people that were wrong to hire. I regret it very much but I'm not about to regret hiring you. If you want this of course." Itachi's eyes had that challening gleam again. "It's your choice otouto."

Sasuke bit his lip. It was a habit of his when he was nervous and confused. He really didn't know about this. Was he ready to give up his virginity? Was he ready to have sex with another men, with other men? Was he ready to be submissive and give his whole physical and spiritual self to someone else? Sasuke knew he was a selfish person that hated being less than someone else, but this required him to be exactly that.

The young Uchiha sighed. "I... I don't know Nii-san. Please, can I think about it?"

Itachi smiled and nodded. "Yes. Think carefully otouto." He stood up. "Well let's head home now."

"You don't have to run this place or anything?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi shook his head. "No. Uncle Tobi usually does until 12. That's when I take over until 5 which is when it closes."

"Don't you get sleep?" Sasuke murmured. He liked to sleep and didn't know if he could give that up.

Itachi chuckled and stroked his brother's hair. "I get enough of it." Itachi went through a door that was on the back wall of his office.

Another elevator showed up. "Great... another one." Sasuke said. He wasn't even surprised anymore.

The two got in and went up, arriving to the back of the mall. They walked to Itachi's car and the drive back home was quiet and comfortable. It was so comfortable that Sasuke fell asleep with his head against the window.

Itachi saw him and smiled. "You have no idea how hard it'll be for me to watch you train and go through all this." He murmured. "It's just as hard for me as it is for you otouto." Itachi stopped at redlight and covered Sasuke with his jacket.

"But I know you'll make it to the top... I believe in you otouto." Itachi smiled once again at the sleeping face. "I believe you can do it."

* * *

Well that's the first chapter:) Still more to come but it'll take me a while to write them with school and all. But I hope you liked it! Review and thanks! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyy. Sorry that it took so long to update. I'm just really in a mess right now and I don't have a lot of time, and I know it's a lousy excuse but it's the truth. So I want to say sorry for making you guys wait so long and I hope you can forgive me for my delays and my future delays as well.

But regardless, he's chapter 2 of Underground Freedom!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

WARNING: Contains short sexual incestual scenes.

* * *

Otouto. Wake up." Itachi gently shook his little brother to wake him up.

"Mmmm..." Sasuke groaned and slowly woke up, yawning.

"We're home otouto." Sasuke nodded his head and got out the car.

"We're home otou-san." Itachi called out as they entered the house. He put his slippers on as well as Sasuke, who was really tired from all this.

Sasuke saw his father sitting back on the couch, watching TV.

"Welcome home." Fugaku got up and smiled, turning the TV off. "You two are pretty late. It's already past 12." He said, checking the clock.

"Yeah. We stayed and watched number 1 and number 2's last scene. They asked for me to be part of the injection part and so I did so." Itachi explained, putting his coat away and sitting on the couch next to his father.

"Ah I see. Were they good?" Fugaku asked.

"It wasn't the best I've seen of them. They could have done better." Itachi said strictly. "But the members loved them and the idea was good. I give them credit for thinking it up."

"Are you kidding me?!" Sasuke almost yelled. "They were amazing! They acted like there was no one in the freaking room except them two! They didn't act ashamed or embarrassed at all!!" Sasuke shouted, surprised that Itachi would say they weren't good when they obviously were fantastic!

Itachi glared at his brother. "You are not a professional in this area so you wouldn't know the flaws they made. They were out of tune many times as they grinded against each other. Between the actions they had expressions that didn't seem as if they were drugged up, which they were supposed to seem like. They did not even use real drugs." Itachi said in a tone that made Sasuke slightly shiver.

"So they should use real drugs to seem 'professional' then?" Sasuke asked, glaring back. He didn't want to seem inferior all too soon.

Itachi kept a solemn expression but the dangerous gleam was still in his eyes. "If they want to be at the top, everything needs to not just seem real but be real. If they were really determined to give the best show, they would have taken the risk and challenge to use real drugs."

"No one would know the difference." Sasuke argued. "The audience didn't."

"But I did." Itachi countered. "They are practicing however and soon, they will be able to use real drugs. But the performance tonight was not perfect. As time goes by, little brother, you will be able to observe the flaws in every performance."

Sasuke kept quiet at that. He knew since he wasn't an expert, he couldn't really say whether the performance was actually good or not. But damn it, it seemed good to him!

"Now I suggest you wash up and go to sleep. You will come with me to the mall around 8 tomorrow."

"8?! But It's a Saturday!" Sasuke once again complained. He usually had plans on Saturday.

"Yes, it is. And you will come with me to the mall." Itachi said in the voice that made it official with no complaints.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine." He muttered.

Fugaku laughed at his two sons fighting and the way Sasuke looked so defeated.

"You two are definitely brothers." He laughed. Sasuke scowled at that comment and Itachi smirked. "Well then you should sleep though son. It's been a long day, I know."

Fugaku got up and gave Sasuke a hug. "I do hope you won't hate me for being who I am."

Sasuke gave his father a hug back. "I can never hate you father." He separated from the hug. "What you do is definitely... unusual. But it's a real business and you take it seriously. I understand at least that much."

Fugaku smiled at his somewhat mature and understanding son. "Good night Sasuke."

"Good night otou-san. Good night aniki." Sasuke called as he went upstairs.

"Good night." Itachi said back.

Fugaku and Itachi sat on the couch together as Sasuke went to sleep.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Fugaku asked.

"No. It's too early for that." Itachi replied.

"I don't even know if we should ever tell him." Fugaku sighed, rubbing his temples. "It's way harder to tell than all this."

"He has the right to know." Itachi replied.

"I know." Fugaku groaned and leaned back on the couch. "I really do need to retire."

"Father- you know the Underground is a part of your life. You won't be able to resist it so easily." Itachi pointed out.

Fugaku chuckled. "I know. It is. I love everything and everyone in it." He sighed. "But I do need to pass it on to you. I'll keep working at the company though. I still have the strength for that."

"Working the Underground is harder than your company?" Itachi asked, amused.

"Hah- Itachi. Trust me. Nothing is more tiring than a job that involves sex and everything that comes with it." Fugaku sighed as he leaned back. "But I think you'll do a way better job at this job than me."

"You were good at this job but I'll work hard as well father. I think Sasuke can too."

"Yeah. That little punk has more potential than any of us." Fugaku smiled. "Well I don't know if he could be better than you but we'll see. If he makes the decision to do it of course."

Itachi nodded. "Yes. We'll see."

...

Sasuke had a dream that night...

_"Otou-san? Onii-san?" Sasuke whimpered as he was in nothing but darkness. He felt... alone. He felt scared._

_"Nii-san! Itachi nii-san! Where are you?!" He yelled, wanting to be with his brother._

_"Ah...ah...more.."_

_Sasuke heard moans and thought it was Itachi's voice. He walked towards the sound and soon, he saw his brother and father in front of him. Everything was still in darkness._

_Like before, they were having sex. Itachi was sitting on Fugaku's lap, being penetrated deeply by him._

_Sasuke winced. He hated seeing this because he felt very left out. The way the two looked at each other seemed like they didn't recognize anyone else in the room. It was just them two. It was as if they didn't even care about Sasuke- didn't know he was there._

_"Nii-san.. Otou-san... Can you hear me?" Sasuke asked, reaching his hand out and wanting to hug them._

_Itachi turned his head to him and lifted a brow. "You don't matter right now Sasuke. You can't do what we're doing so leave."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt so shocked that he staggered backwards._

_"Nii-san..." _

_"You can't give me this Sasuke." Fugaku said as he thrusted into Itachi. "But they can." He gestured towards the right and Sasuke looked there._

_He saw Neji, Gaara, and Naruto there, all naked and smirking. They looked at him as if they just won a challenge he didn't._

_"Yeah. You can't give him this Sasuke. Only we can." Neji smirked and walked up to Fugaku, touching him in certain places._

_Gaara and Naruto did the same._

_"No..I.. I can.. give him that... they're my family!! Get away from them! They're mine!!" Sasuke yelled. He wanted to push them out of the way but he couldn't. All he could was stand there and reach out his hand, but he could never reach them... he couldn't touch them._

_"They're my family! I can give them whatever they want! I can! I can!!" Sasuke yelled determined._

_"Then prove it." Itachi said, giving him a look of challenge._

Suddenly, he woke up and felt someone heavy on top of him.

"Mm..." He opened his eyes and widened them as he saw Itachi on top of him, his lips right above his.

"Nii-san! What are you doing?!"

Itachi smirked. "Are you going to push me off otouto?"

Sasuke wondered if he was still dreaming. Sasuke slowly shook his head. "No... because I know you'll get off on your own."

Itachi smirked again and slowly got off him.

"Hm- you were calmer than I expected. You may have some potential, but it's up to you whether you want to do it or not." Itachi said as he got off the bed.

Sasuke wondered if the dream was telling him something.

"Anyways, what were you dreaming?" Itachi asked as Sasuke sat up.

"Huh?"

"You were squirming a lot and kept on saying the words, 'I can' continuously." Itachi explained.

Sasuke blushed. "Oh.. um..yeah..it was nothing."

Itachi lifted a brow but didn't question him further. "It's 7 so change, wash up, and come down to eat breakfast. Afterwards we'll go to the mall."

Sasuke nodded tiredly. "Ok."

After changing and washing up, Sasuke went downstairs to find a table full of food that Itachi cooked up. He was a good cook and kind of the 'mom' of the family. He was better at cleaning and cooking then their dad.

"Ittadakimasu." Sasuke thanked before grabbing his chopsticks and starting to eat his food.

His father was working on his laptop while drinking coffee at the same time.

Itachi soon set his own bowl of rice down and started to eat along with Sasuke.

"So... is Naruto going to be at the mall?" Sasuke asked a bit awkwardly since he knew Naruto was, well, 'number 3.'

"Yes. He'll work as usual at his usual store during the day of course and since today's a Saturday, he'll be busy tonight performing." Itachi explained.

"I- I see." Sasuke stuttered, blushing as he tried to visualize Naruto doing all those perverted stuff that Neji and Gaara did. He blushed even more.

"I want you to see the Underground more and make your decision as soon as you can." Itachi said, talking with a straight forward voice.

"Yeah.. I know." Sasuke looked up and Itachi and knew he was probably never going to look at his older, admired brother the same. Of course he'll still have respect for him, and probably even more but knowing that his dominant older brother was once submissive and... well maybe even begging for sex made him have a very awkward and strange feeling inside him.

The surprising thing is it didn't really disgust him but more like... intrigued his curiosity. It also made him a bit motivated as well, making him think, "If nii-san can do it, maybe I can too."

Soon, they finished and Sasuke went up to his bedroom. He looked in his closet and remembered those clothes that Neji and Gaara were wearing.

"Hm... I'm going to have to wear those kinds of things? Or even worst- nothing at all." Sasuke's decision on this issue was going up and down as he went through the day.

"Sasuke- let's go." Itachi said, knocking on his door.

"Ok. Hold on." Sasuke quickly grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and threw on a black t-shirt with the words, "BON JOVI" on it.

There's one obsession Sasuke has, and it's Bon Jovi. He absolutely loved them, even if they were an English band.

Anyways, he grabbed his cell phone and went downstairs where Itachi was already ready and waiting by the door.

"Ready?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded and they both politely said good bye to their father who was about to go to work later.

They soon got in Itachi's car. Sasuke knew how to drive and had his license and everything, but he just doesn't have a car. His father and brother tend to be a bit... overprotective of him at times, and one of those times is him having a car. They feel as if having a car will lead to drugs, sex, getting girls pregnant, becoming a crack addict, jail, then death.

Sasuke did not see how having a car connected to those things, but he was used to his family's protective actions.

"Hm... yet they want me to have sex with a bunch of people I don't know." Sasuke thought. He couldn't help but grin and mentally chuckle at the thought.

"What are you smiling about otouto?" Itachi asked, not looking at him but looking at the road with those solemn eyes.

"Well, I was just wondering, you think I can get a car soon?" Sasuke asked.

"That's what you were thinking?" Itachi asked, lifting a brow and not quite believing him.

"Sort of."

Itachi decided not to go further into it and replied, "You know father and I don't approve of you getting a car yet."

Sasuke sighed. "I know. But seriously- I'm going to go to college soon and I really think I should get a car. It's not like we can't afford it."

"I understand otouto." Itachi wasn't one to be too unreasonable. He always provided rational reasons for situations, however it was just their dad that just sprouted nonsense at times.

"If you can afford it yourself, then you can have a car." Itachi solved.

Sasuke lifted a brow. "Really? So you're saying I can have a job? Didn't you and father always say that I should focus on school rather than getting a job?"

"Well if you agree to say yes to this situation, it'll be required of you to get a job anyways. With that you will get money for both jobs and be able to buy your own car." Itachi never spoiled Sasuke. He taught him to raise himself.

But Sasuke couldn't be more thankful for the way he's taught him to grow up.

"Hm... fine." Sasuke murmured.

They soon reached the mall which opened at 9.

Right now it was 8:30 so some people were already parked outside the mall, waiting to get in.

Itachi walked through the small crowd with Sasuke following behind him. Itachi unlocked the doors and went inside.

The two walked down the empty floors of the mall, walking past different stores.

Sasuke thought it looked very different when empty compared to seeing it during the afternoon.

Some workers were already there, getting ready early. Sasuke watched as they'd lift the gates blocking the entrance of their stores.

"Hm... looks familiar." Sasuke thought as he saw two of them.

"Good morning Itachi-sama." They would say, although their eyes would be on Sasuke wonderingly.

Itachi acknowledged their greeting. "Keep up the good work." He said.

They smiled with their eyes glistening. "Yes sir!"

As they walked throughout the building silently, Sasuke would look around. He never really realized how very comfortable this mall seemed. No wonder everyone loved it so much.

Soon, they reached the back of the mall. There was a small door reading, "Employees Only."

Itachi opened it with his key and walked in, Sasuke following. He knew where they were about to go.

The room was not that big but big enough. Sasuke watched as Itachi moved the clothes from the rack of a closet and of course, there was a mirror behind there, 3 by 3 of course.

Sasuke tried to remember the order you press the mirrors.

The wall soon opened up, revealing of course, another elevator. Sasuke and Itachi stepped in quietly and the younger brother watched as his aniki opened up that small, mysterious box and pressed the button, reading, "Deep Down." Those words didn't make him scared anymore but more...anticipating.

"So how long did it take to make all these elevators and stuff? And how did you do it without letting anyone else know about it?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Father told me it was very complicated, but he said with his connections, it was possible." Itachi explained. "Actually, the Underground used not be in the area. It used to be located in an apartment Otou-san owned. He said that it was very small and was just for fun- like a small club him and Uncle Tobi made, however, as more people wanted to join, he found it more complicating to just keep it simple and in secret. So he decided to move it below the mall." Itachi explained.

Sasuke was very intrigued at the story. "Wow...that seems like a very interesting history." Sasuke wanted to hear more but didn't wan to bother Itachi too much.

"Otouto." Sasuke looked up at his brother.

"I want you to make your decision soon. I'm not saying it has to be immediate but by today or maybe this week. I want your training to start as soon as possible." Itachi looked at him seriously in the eyes.

Sasuke couldn't avoid those dark eyes...those eyes that were so strong yet when he looked in the, he saw, a very small amount of softness and gentless to it. Something not a lot of people can see normally but him, and of course otou-san who sees nothing but that.

"I understand nii-san." Sasuke nodded.

The elevator soon stopped and they reached all the way below. They stepped off the elevator which doors closed behind them. Sasuke was exposed to the familiar grounds of the wooden hall way and looked around, hearing no noises and seeing no people.

"The Underground is only active during the night time, however in a few special occasions it can be active 24 hours. Those are only for very special occasions." Itachi explained, seeing as Sasuke looked confused. "Being active in the day would cause complications in the mall itself."

Sasuke nodded, understanding. "So, what time does this place open then?"

"Well the mall closes at 10 and the Underground usually opens around 12 on weekdays. The performers are given 2 hours to prepare for their shows, and it takes a lot of time to prepare."

Sasuke got the image of a fashion show in his head, thinking it was just like that. You get little time to prepare and have to put on a great show for the audience. However, this wasn't a fashion show…it was way more.

"On Fridays and Saturdays, since the mall closes at 9, the performers get an extra hour to get ready since on these days, there are usually big performances. On Sunday, the Underground is closed however the mall is open until 9."

"I see…" Sasuke was trying to get all of this into his head. He never really asked a lot about the mall because he had no plans to take over it nor work in it, but he wished he had now so he could get this stuff faster.

"Are there any other questions you want to ask?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke asked, "If I accept this job, does that mean I can't go to college?"

Itachi looked surprised, not expecting that question. And then he couldn't help but smile. His little brother was cute at times.

"Well, I thought you didn't want to go to college. You always complain about hating school." Itachi pointed out.

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah...That's true. But still, I mean, I want to go to college. Dad did, you did too…"

Itachi smiled. "Don't worry otouto. You can still go to college. I was able to, so you can too."

"But I'm not you Itachi." Sasuke thought, but didn't say it out loud. He didn't like showing his weak sides to Itachi.

"I'll help you too. So don't worry too much about that." Itachi tried to reassure.

Sasuke nodded. "Well, the mall is probably open right now. You should go up and talk to some of your school friends and ask them about the Underground too." Itachi got some papers out and started working on them.

Sasuke lifted a brow, watching his brother work. He watched the way he had a look of indifference on his face as he worked, not showing any frowns nor smiles. Just a blank face… But why, why is it that he always looked so masculine, overpowering, bold as he was working on some papers?

The younger Uchiha was not only jealous of that ability his brother possessed, but also… intrigued. Aroused. That dominant nature of Itachi always made him blush inside. He knew by now that the feelings he has for Itachi is not just 'brotherly love.' It's more… he couldn't quite describe it. It's not just jealousy nor inferiority. It's more. More.

Sasuke stood up and bowed his head, turning around and leaving before he stared at Itachi for too long.

Walking through this empty place by himself, Sasuke realized just how big this area was. It was huge. He walked through each room, each 'level,' and saw these clean, clear glass cases. He wondered if he could stand being inside these, entertaining other males with his body.

"Could I do it?" Sasuke thought.

He sighed and quickly left the place, finding his place out easily.

As he got upstairs, he found himself in a closet, and left. He then got out and already, the mall had people coming in. He went to the ramen bar Naruto worked in.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he was cooking some ramen. "Hey!" He smiled and said, "Sit down! Lemme make you a bowl."

"I'm not that hungry Naruto." Sasuke said, sitting down.

"I don't care. You'll eat anyways. And it'll be on the house- my apologies for yesterday night." Naruto grinned widely and gave him a bowl. Some girls a few seats away from Sasuke were looking at them, probably saying something along the lines of, "They're cute."

"So, you thinking of joining the Underground?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed. "I don't know yet. It's… a big decision you know."

"I know. It took me a while to make my decision too." Naruto said. "I wanted to work here because I really wanted to make ramen and plus some extra cash wouldn't hurt. But when I applied for the job, and Itachi told me about the Underground, I was speechless. Took me at least 2 weeks to make my decision, but I finally did. And now, I'm one of the best." Naruto grinned pridefully.

"2 weeks? That's a lot of time." Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah, but other people, like Neji and Gaara took at least 3 or even a month." Naruto added.

Sasuke frowned. "Why does Itachi want me to make my decision so fast then? He says he wants a decision by this week."

"Well, you're the type to make a decision pretty quick and stick to that decision no matter what. Itachi probably knows that." Naruto suggested.

Sasuke thought about it, and he decided that was probably true. He couldn't help but feel a bit complimented for some reason, thinking Itachi knew the kind of person he was so well.

"But yeah. Hope you do join." Naruto said, handing him his bowl of ramen. "The Underground, no matter how sick and twisted it looks, is actually really… fun." Naruto grinned.

"Fun?" Sasuke said, lifting a brow. "How?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but it's very…exhilarating. It's like learning something so new, so great every day. Once you finally master it, you feel so successful. And at school, the people who are in it and you share this connection. This understanding that no one else knows about. It's like having this own little secret inside you that only a few people know about. This dangerous, mysterious, sexy secret." Naruto smiled as he thought about how he loved the Underground so much. "You wouldn't really get it unless you join it, so," Naruto shook Sasuke's shoulders. "Think hard about it Sasuke!"

Sasuke nodded, rolling his eyes at his over enthusiastic friend. As he was eating his ramen, which was good admittedly, he thought about what Naruto said. "Hm… I wonder if it'll feel like that for me." Sasuke thought.

"Oh, and by the way, your brother is so fucking good at sex." Naruto whispered to him.

"What?!" Sasuke almost shouted. "Y-you've…?"

"Of course! A lot of people on my level has." Naruto smirked. "That's one of his ways in encouraging people- to have sex with them. And let me tell you, it works." Sasuke could see the lust in the blonde's blue eyes.

Sasuke didn't like that idea. At all. He didn't know why, but he didn't. He didn't like the fact that Itachi has had sex with so many people before. So many… and he was a virgin. A fucking virgin.

"Damn…" He again felt inferior and jealous. But he wasn't so much jealous of Itachi, but more jealous of Naruto. And Gaara. And Neji. And Uncle Tobi. And everyone else that got to have sex with Itachi.

"Damn…" Sasuke thought. He sighed in frustration. He remembered his dream as well, and really didn't want to be left out. He wanted to be able to make his brother proud as well as his father. He wanted to show them he could do everything that Neji and Gaara and Naruto can, and even better.

Even if he wasn't really gay… or was he. Sasuke didn't really know and didn't really care so much as to what his sexuality was. But he had to admit, he'd rather have sex with a guy that a girl. He's seen girl's naked bodies, and he's never turned on. However… a guy's…maybe slightly. Especially Itachi's.

Sasuke left Naruto's place and roamed the mall and stopped by at Kiba and Shino's pet store. He liked animals honestly. He thought they were very cute.

He looked through the displays of the dogs.

"Hey Sasuke!" He heard Kiba exclaim, patting his back. "Watsup sexy?"

"Kiba." Shino said in his low voice. "This is why you're a cheater."

Kiba pouted. "I'm not a cheater Shinooo! You're the only guy for me."

Shino probably rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. He then talked to Sasuke. They were pretty okay friends. Sasuke really liked Shino because he wasn't too loud but not too quiet. He talked when he had to.

"What are you doing here?" Shino asked.

"Just roaming around." Sasuke muttered.

"The look on your face shows me that you found out about the Underground." Shino replied.

Sasuke sighed. "Yup."

"You did! Welcome to the club man!!" Kiba exclaimed excitedly.

"So you can 'train' him now right?" Shino said coldly.

"Ouch." Kiba said playfully. He wrapped his arm around Shino's waist, pulling him close.

Shino didn't make a move to move away but didn't look at Kiba, ignoring him.

"You haven't decided yet right?" Shino said, more a statement than question.

"I was just told this yesterday. I can't make a decision so fast." Sasuke muttered, and sighed. "You guys like it?"

"I love it." Kiba smiled, saying this sincerely. "I'm only on the Romance level but still, it's so great. Everyone part of this are so close and we all love each other. It's something that you can just be free and enjoy yourself."

Sasuke nodded and looked at Shino, waiting for his answer.

"I like it too." Shino said honestly. "It takes a lot of practice but it's good to get things down and it really helps you a lot to learn about your body well." Shino slightly blushed.

Kiba smirked. "Shino's so cute eh?"

Sasuke smiled at the couple and said, "Well thanks for your comments. Imma leave now. See ya."

"See ya babe!" Kiba called.

"Shut up." Shino muttered angrily.

Sasuke then went to the store Neji worked at. Neji was another really good friend of his. They had a lot of things in common.

"Hey Neji." Sasuke couldn't help but blush, imagining what he saw just last night. Neji naked…in a cage…with a dildo in his…

"Stop imaging me naked." Neji smirked. "I thought I saw you in the crowd."

Sasuke smirked back. "Yeah. You and Gaara put on a good show."

"Nah- we could've done better." Neji admitted.

"Just what aniki said." Sasuke thought.

"Anyways, I'm glad you liked it though. Hope we can do stuff like that in the future." Neji smirked lustfully.

"Haha. We'll see." Sasuke said.

"You still thinking righit?"

"Of course." Sasuke muttered.

"Don't worry about it. It took me a month to decide and when I did, I never regretted it til this day. Me and Gaara joined at around the same time, and at first it was kind of like a contest between us. I wanted to get to the top and he did too. In the end, I became number 2 and him number 1. But we're mostly equal I'd say. I don't mind so much the competition anymore though." Neji explained.

"Ah- so that's why you and Gaara got so close this year." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. We had to plan our performances a lot together and eventually, we just got closer." Neji smirked. "Maybe too close. I'm starting to really like him."

Sasuke remembered what Naruto said about how the people involved in this have their own little secret and understanding. He kind of wanted that thrill as well.

"You, liking someone? How surprising." Sasuke said. Neji didn't really fall for anyone that easily.

"I know. But when I was partners with Gaara in the Romance level for a while, we clicked so well. We got through it pretty fast because of each other. It was so easy with him." Neji chuckled to himself. "He's the best partner I have."

"What about Naruto? He's always jealous of being number 3." Sasuke wondered.

"Naruto? He's really good too. He makes a really good uke, and sometimes seme. Gaara and I can switch positions easily though. But I think you and Naruto would really click well if you two tried it out actually."

Sasuke blushed. He realized he'd probably have sex with Naruto too. His best friend.

"Hm.." He didn't hate the idea.

Sasuke laughed. "We'll see about that."

Sasuke soon left and sighed. He thought about everything he just learned.

"So it's like a secret, and I'll be having sex with everyone…including Itachi." Sasuke sighed. He decided to watch a movie. Movies always calmed him down, only because the loud sounds, the big room, helped him block out all other thoughts.

One movie turned into two, then three, then enough to last him until 15 minutes to 9.

Sasuke went to the changing room and opened the door. He went inside and was in between a row of lockers. He was about to go the storage room in the back but stopped when he heard someone say, "Itachi's brother? Sasuke Uchiha?'

"Yeah. I heard he's going to join the Underground soon. He'll be one of us."

"Pft- he'll probably think he's all that just because he's from the Uchiha bloodline."

Sasuke frowned.

"Probably. I bet he won't be able to do it though. I see him at school and he's never probably laid one girl. He's too shy probably and way too egotistical to try and be the 'submissive' one."

"Haha! Yeah! But his brother's damn good."

"He is. I haven't had sex with him yet, but once I get to the Bondage level, I'm totally going to attack his dick. He's so fucking hot. I'd take him rather than Sasuke any day."

The two soon went down the elevator and Sasuke scowled. He was angry but he tried to keep his cool.

That was the last push he probably needed to help him make his decision. Competitiveness. Intimidation. Looked down upon.

He went down the elevator after the other two, already knowing the combination. Once he got down there, he saw it was already starting to fill up a bit. He walked towards Itachi's office. He strode towards it. He heard some of his friends probably call him in the background but he couldn't hear what they were saying. He wanted to tell Itachi his decision, fast.

He felt like if he didn't, than it would be too late. Too late.

He started running through the levels, faster and faster.

Finally, he burst through Itachi's office without knocking. He found Naruto, Neji, and Gaara all in there. Naruto was trying to straddle Itachi's lap and Sasuke felt like he just saw an image in his dream. That was an extra last push.

He strode towards Itachi and pulled Naruto off roughly.

"He's my brother! I can give him that too! I can!" He almost yelled, saying what he said in the dream.

He quickly straddled Itachi's lap and grabbed Itachi's shoulders. "I- I want to do it! I want to do it Itachi nii-san! I can do it! I can do it- I know I can! And not because of being related to you, but because of myself! I want to do it aniki!"

Itachi couldn't help but seem just a bit surprised. Just a bit. But he didn't show it much and smiled gently. He wiped the tear from Sasuke's eyes that Sasuke didn't even know he had.

Sasuke realized he was crying from frustration and sadness. He didn't like seeing the image he saw in his dream in real life. He felt like he was going to lose Itachi right then and there, and he didn't want that.

"I want to do it nii-san…" Sasuke put his head on Itachi's shoulder, trying to stop the tears.

Itachi patted Sasuke's back, making Sasuke feel 7 years old again. Naruto, Neji, and Gaara were already gone, having closed the door as well. Sasuke did nothing but mutter again and again, "I can do it. I want to do it. I know I can."

Itachi couldn't help but smile. Sasuke could make him smile easily.

"I know. I know." Itachi muttered. "I get it Sasuke. I get it." He said quietly and gently.

Sasuke looked up at him and cleared his eyes of the tears. "Nii-san… I… I don't know if I can do this as well as you and otou-san and Neji and Naruto and Gaara… but I want to try. I really want to try."

Itachi smiled. "Okay Sasuke. You're going to. I'll let you."

Sasuke smiled and suddenly, he realized he was sitting on Itachi's lap. He blushed immensely and almost fell off.

"I-I'm sorry nii-san! I didn't think right!"

Itachi chuckled. "It's fine. Anyways, you should go out and try to clear your head a bit. We'll talk more about this when you're calmer."

Sasuke nodded and headed towards the door.

"Otouto?" Itachi said.

Sasuke turned. "Yes?"

Itachi looked up from working on his papers and said, "I knew you'd say yes. And I'm glad you did."

Sasuke blushed. "Oh. Thanks."

"And I already know you can do it. So you try to prove me right." Itachi looked back down and began working again.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile wide. "Okay. I will."

Sasuke then left the office and leaned against the wall, sighing in relief. He felt like he just made a huge, big decision. One that would change his life.

And he couldn't have been more right.

* * *

A decision of a lifetime...ohhh...well that was chapter 2:) Hope you liked it and please ReViEw and tHaNkS!^^


End file.
